


Those Two Dorks in The Front Seat

by sinnamonstache (desticockles)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desticockles/pseuds/sinnamonstache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long night on a hunt, Castiel decides it is finally time to tell Dean how he feels but he doesn't really know how to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Two Dorks in The Front Seat

“Damn vamps…” Dean grumbled, pulling his jacket back onto his shoulders and popping the collar. He sauntered grumpily back to the Impala with Cas by his side, who was clutching a machete tightly in his bloody hand. They had just finished wiping out a small nest of vamps. This only being Cas’ second hunt since his fall, and being his first actual vamp hunt, he was a bit nervous going into it, but Dean had managed to calm him down with a pep talk before they went in to chop the fuckers to bits. A few of them were stubborn, putting up quite a fight, but it was a generally easy hunt. And now that Castiel had just gotten out of there, he felt silly for being nervous before. He should have known it would be relatively easy.

Castiel felt strange without his trench coat on, even now after he had been living in it’s absence for weeks. He missed the familiar weight of it, the brush of the fabric against his legs when he walked, the swing of the fabric belt that hung loosely in it’s loops. He had grown attached to the dirty old thing - especially after all that it had been through and all the memories it held, both good and bad - and even now, covered in layers of cloth and leather and sweat and blood, he longed for the feel of it’s worn in tan fabric over him. If nothing else, he would have liked to at least have kept it somewhere in the bunker or something, as a sort of souvenir, but it was long gone by now. Probably in a landfill somewhere.

Dean leaned against the sleek black hood of the Impala, scrubbing his face tiredly with his calloused hand. Images of blood and fangs flashed behind his closed eyes; a snapshot memory played in his mind, of Cas slicing a Vamp’s head off when it had kicked Dean’s machete away from him, towards Cas, and he grabbed it, making use of the newly found weapon and effectively saving Dean from yet another monster. Cas watched him, just enjoying his presence and the knowledge that he was still alive.

After Cas fell, it was a terrifying thing, hunting, because now he knew how dangerous these jobs could get and he did every one of them with horrible thoughts nagging at his mind; “What if Dean gets hurt?” or “I can’t just heal him anymore… If he dies he dies.” Some times it really got to his head, but it seemed he was finally getting to fully understand how Sam and Dean could be so willing to sacrifice themselves for one another. Because, now that he couldn’t zap him back to life, Cas would die for Dean; jump in front of a bullet or a blade in a heartbeat if it meant his righteous man would live another day. He loved Dean.

“Cas, you okay?” Dean asked, bringing Cas back to reality, to the cold and cloudless night sky and damp paved road. Cas blinked away his confusion and nodded, trying not to think any more about it and focus on the present. He couldn’t. He had to say it.

“Dean…” Cas started, swallowing his worry like a cup of syrup.

“Hmm?” Dean hummed in question, glancing up at the stars glimmering overhead and watching his breath rise in a puff of ‘smoke.’

“I…” He choked on his tongue, unable to speak. What if Dean didn’t feel the same? What if he laughed at Cas?

“Are you sure you’re okay, Cas? You look like you’re freakin’ out.” Dean stared at Cas, hoping for eye contact that he wouldn’t receive. Cas was pointedly avoiding Dean’s eyes, focusing instead on his chest and the blood splattered shirt pulled tight across it. Dean licked his lips, just a quick flick of his nervous tongue. He could see how timid Cas was and wondered if he was hiding something. He pushed away from the Impala, grabbing Cas’ shoulders gently, which startled Castiel’s eyes up to meet Dean’s. 

“What’s wrong?” Dean asked quietly, noticing how wide and wet Cas’ eyes were; pools of liquid sapphire bugging out of his head, bluer than ever despite the slight distraction of blood splatters on his face.

“I… Um…” Cas fumbled for the words. He could think them, he just couldn’t seem to get them to come from his mouth. I love you, I love you, I LOVE YOU, he seemed to be screaming it on the inside. There had to be another way to say it or convey it… And before he could convince himself it was a bad idea, Cas pushed his face up to Dean’s, grabbing his jacket collar to pull his face down so their lips met. Their mouths collided with a click of teeth and Dean let out a surprised whimper, gripping Cas’ shoulders tighter. The kiss didn’t last long at all, ended by a simultaneous pull away in confusion and fear. Cas looked up into Dean’s eyes, and for a moment he swore he saw burning hot anger in those jade green eyes, and his heart sank low when Dean spun them both around and slammed Cas against the roof of the Impala.

Cas couldn’t control the strange, strangled moan that escaped his lips at the conflicting attraction and fear as Dean’s hands pinned him down hard against the cold metal of his baby. He squeezed his eyes shut tight, bracing for a punch or a stab. But he was left waiting, wondering. He cracked one eye open, peering up at Dean, who still had that same flame in his eyes. But he just started moving closer, bringing his face up to Castiel’s slowly until there was less than a foot of space between them, and up this close it became clear that the fire in Dean’s eyes was far from rage as they scanned Cas’ face for a sign of what to do next. Cas’ mouth twitched with a hint of a smirk, one he could not control, when he realized what that look was, and he surged up to close the space between them.

Dean kissed him back this time, turning it from a tentative press of lips to a passionate kiss. He pulled back, dragging his lips across Cas’ stubbled cheek to whisper in his ear, “How long?” Dean asked breathily, eyes drooping with joy and affection.

“How long, what?” Castiel asked, very seriously, wanting to turn his head and keep kissing Dean but holding back.

“How long have you wanted to do that?” Dean whispered, pressing kisses against Cas’ jawline. Cas squirmed beneath Dean, trying to focus, to remember how long it had been.

“I can’t even remember anymore…” Cas started, sucking in a ragged deep breath when Dean started sucking at Cas’ neck. “It feels like forever.”

“For a being whose been around since the dawn of time, that’s a long time, Cas.” Dean smiled against Cas’ neck, nipping lightly at the sensitive skin with his teeth before soothing over the bite with his tongue and lips. Cas groaned, the sound reverberating through his throat and tickling Dean’s mouth.

“I know,” Cas breathed out, tilting his head to the side and exposing his neck so Dean had better access. “You just do that to me… You make me crazy.”

“Sorry,” Dean whispered, his breath hot against Cas’ mouth as he pressed in to kiss the side of his mouth. “If it makes you feel any better, I’ve wanted to do this forever, too.”

Cas couldn’t stop the grin that spread across his face, staring up at Dean, who was wearing a matching smile. “Dean,” Cas tried to say, the name coming out muffled by Dean’s mouth. Dean pulled back again, looking down worriedly at Cas.

“Yeah?”

“I love you.” Cas’ heart skipped a beat when the words finally left his mouth. Dean’s eyes fluttered half closed, and Cas couldn’t help but notice how absolutely beautiful Dean was in the moonlight, and he also couldn’t help but place another kiss upon his plush lips.

“I love you, too, Cas.” Dean smiled, ignoring the fact that he was feeling a little light headed, and pressed back in to continue their kissing. He swiped his tongue over Cas’ bottom lip, which caused Cas to gasp into Dean’s mouth, but he quickly let Dean in, letting him explore and learn his mouth.

And, as if on queue, Dean’s phone rings in his jacket pocket. He cursed into Cas’ mouth, pulling away hesitantly. Cas looked up at him knowingly and nodded, laying his head back against the cool metal of the Impala and staring up at the stars overhead while Dean answered the phone.

“Bitch…” Dean grumbled into the phone. Cas smiled, knowing that Sam was on the other end and was probably wondering what he had done that caused Dean to call him names.

He might have never known if it weren’t for the fact that the only reason he called was because, “Dean, can you please just come get me from the room those idiot vamps locked me in? And by the way, you know there are windows in this building…”

“Dammit! Yeah okay, just… Pretend it never happened Sammy…”

“I was going to congratulate you, but what ever, Jerk.” Dean rolled his eyes and hung up, turning to Cas.

“We forgot someone,” Dean announced awkwardly, shrugging and gesturing for Cas to come get Sam. Cas pulled himself up to his feet, walking close by Dean’s side as they made their way back into the abandoned building. Dean kicked down the locked door to the room Sam was in and picked the locks on the chains Sam wasn’t able to get himself out of already.

“Took you long enough,” Sam complained half heartedly, smirking at Cas and hitting Dean in the shoulder. “Thanks for forgetting me by the way, I feel so loved.”

“Yeah yeah yeah, we love ya’ Sammy, stop complaining,” Dean said with a small smile, punching Sam back. They left the building then, Sam trailing behind and watching Cas and Dean, hands brushing as they walked, and a wide grin spread across his face when Dean hooked his fingers around Cas’ own and held his hand while they walked. They are such idiots, Sam thought to himself, shaking his head fondly. “I’ll take the back seat,” he shouted, jogging to get to the Impala first and sliding into the back, and he didn’t care that he had to curl up a bit to fit back there because he was just glad that maybe those two dorks in the front seat could finally be happy.


End file.
